Gone
by VampiressE12B
Summary: When Fang left the flock, Max had a very hard, first night.


Gone

_**AN/ this song is soooo sad. It makes me wanna cry whenever I hear it. **_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the song GONE or MR**

**Third person**

Feeling like this could only mean  
I'm sinking.  
Feeling like this could only mean  
I'm sinking.  
Well, I'm sinking.  
Pull me out.

Max watched as half of her flock, her family, flew away. Leaving them behind. Fang leading the way for Gazzy and Iggy. She wondered where they were going. Probably as far away from her as possible knowing Fang. A tear formed in the corner of her eye. _**(If I told you I was smiling while writing this, would you be concerned?) **_Angel tugged on the sleeve of her coat.

Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor,  
I say I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone.  
Every time I see the light not burning on the porch,  
I say I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone,  
But you are.  
You are.

"Now what are we gonna do, Max?" she asked. She sighed.

"I'm not sure, yet, Ange." She said, figuring honesty was better then fabricating something at the last minute.

"They're gonna come back, right?" Max turned to look at Nudge. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. Max bent down on her knees and wiped them away. She wrapped her arms around a tearful Nudge.

Feeling overwhelmed, I take a dive  
To a once overfilled but now empty place to hide.  
The day you turned on me is the day I died,  
And I've forgotten what it's like,  
And how it feels to be alive.

"I don't know." she replied honestly. Not knowing how to make her feel better. Angel sniffled and then came and sunk down on the ground next to her. She wrapped her other arm around her. Total came and crawled up onto my lap. Ari stood by a tree, awkwardly watching.

Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor,  
I say I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone.  
Every time I see the light not burning on the porch,  
I say I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone.

That night, Max lay in bed, wishing she was listening to the sound of eight people breathing and not just four. She caught sight of the black slump in her open backpack. Fang had left one of his shirts when he flew away from the little ski cabin. She'd thrown it in her backpack when she saw it, lying by the couch.

Max felt small tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She snatched the article of clothing and clutched it tight to her chest. As quietly as she could, she snuck out of the small room the five of them were sleeping and into the living room. She sat on the couch and let the tears flow, muffling the sound with the shirt.

I reach up to the sky.  
When nothing seems to go right,  
When nothing seems to go right for me

The light on the porch went on. It was set to motion. Max startled and ran toward the door, ripping it open, half expecting to see Fang, Iggy and the Gasman standing on the porch. She watched, bitterly disappointed, as a white-tailed deer pranced back into the woods. She'd hoped that they had come home.

Max closed the door and walked slowly to the small swing sitting on the porch. The small tears forming in the corner of her eyes were taking on a life of their own. Soon she was gasping and sobbing into Fang's shirt. It had been left behind. Just like them. She was such a horrible leader. She'd driven three of her flock away from her. She inhaled the scent the shirt was giving off and it helped to calm her ragged sobs. When she stopped sobbing and continued to only cry silent tears, the sun was just starting to come up.

Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor.  
I say I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone.  
Everytime I see the light not burning on the porch,  
I say I thought you would be home.  
You never would be gone.  
I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone,  
But you are.

And what was worse: the shirt didn't smell like Fang anymore.

_**AN/ my very pathetic attempt to be sad. It didn't work out very well, did it?**_


End file.
